


第七章

by Kianna



Category: all沐
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 11:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20242093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kianna/pseuds/Kianna





	第七章

1  
李英超在床上熟睡着，木子洋好不容易才哄下他喝完一小碗粥。因为过度惊吓而昏迷了两天使他看起来消瘦了一点，小夜灯的柔光打在他的侧脸上勾勒出阴影，但这并不妨碍他依旧天真得宛如坠入人间的天使。  
木子洋坐在床边，盯着弟弟的睡颜，手指交叉，拇指放在嘴唇里轻轻咬着。他已经这样呆坐十几分钟了。失而复得的喜悦和不敢置信淹没了他，他甚至不敢伸手去触碰，李英超是美梦做成的蝴蝶，他好怕轻轻触碰，就被迫从梦中惊醒。  
门被轻轻推开，木子洋没有回头，韩沐伯站在门口有些担忧地看了一会，最终还是走了进来，将手中的水杯放在李英超的床头：“喝点水吗？”  
“不用，你先出去。”木子洋的嗓音有些哑，但是却带着不容置疑的意味。  
韩沐伯犹豫了下：“从他回来你就一直没吃饭，这样下去身子顶不住的。”  
“我说了让你先出去， 你听不懂吗？”  
韩沐伯垂下眼：“我知道了。”然后轻轻退了出去。  
木子洋又在李英超床前坐了许久，直到他的胃开始抗议，他才抬腕看了一眼手表，凌晨3点多，他轻轻从椅子上站了起来，替李英超关上了灯，打开门正要退出去的时候，发现地上摆放着一只餐盘，上面怕凉掉还倒扣了一个碗，毋庸置疑，是韩沐伯放在这里的。  
疯了。他抓着门把手的手又紧了几分，不该是这样的。  
不该是这样的。  
木子洋突然觉得张皇失措，他从来没有过像这样赤裸地被暴露的感觉了，就好像韩沐伯用锤子在他的石壁上敲来敲去，寻找着他的脆弱之处，时刻就会把它敲得粉碎，冲入他的防区。  
野兽从来不会将柔软的肚皮被先暴露在敌人的眼前，会死的。  
他不需要别人的怜悯或者同情，他是强者，而怜悯和同情是懦夫的庇护所。

2  
自从李英超差点出事之后木子洋就不太对劲。虽然木子洋用一贯的高傲态度掩饰着自己的不安，但看到他，韩沐伯就仿佛看到几年前左叶差点发生意外时候的自己，也忍不住多释放了一点善意。即使对方似乎并不太领情。  
不过李英超在家休养期间，韩沐伯也算是过了一段舒坦日子。他一康复回去上学，木子洋就把韩沐伯按在床上死命折腾了一番，搞得韩沐伯连头发上都沾着他的精液才被堪堪放过。  
如果说以前木子洋和他做爱的时候，就像猫玩弄老鼠，乐趣才是最主要的，现在的木子洋更像猎豹，只想一口咬断猎物的喉管。毕竟昨天韩沐伯被他掐着脖子攀上高峰的时候，是真的以为自己会死在床上。  
今天则更变本加厉。他跪在长毛绒地毯上，被木子洋像狗一样地肏，前列腺快感让他的前端无需抚慰，精液就一个劲地从马眼滴落，把地毯搞得一塌糊涂。这时木子洋突然停下来，对着门外叫道：“凡子，进来。”  
韩沐伯迅速地挣扎起来，被木子洋死死地钳制住了双臂往后拽，使他不得不以一个非常不舒服的姿势把上半身抬起来。  
卜凡进房间的时候没有想到自己看到的会是这个画面，一时间愣住了。  
“想一起吗？”  
韩沐伯看不到木子洋说这话时的表情，但显然对这恶魔的邀请全身心地抗拒：“不行！”他难以置信地扭动着，但是却不能摆脱木子洋的禁锢。  
胸口传来窒息的痛楚，仿佛有种说不清道不明的感觉在拉扯着他的心脏，更像是什么东西在那个地方崩塌，他不敢看卜凡的动作，只能徒劳地挣扎着，一遍颤抖着一边默默祈求木子洋接着笑一下或者说他只是在开玩笑。  
卜凡不确定这是不是对于他忠心的测试之类的，他正在纠结怎样的答案才能更符合洋哥的心意，就被木子洋的命令打断：“凡子，把衣服脱了。”  
那他只能恭敬不如从命。在他脱衣服的时候，木子洋则继续动作，肉体撞击的啪啪声和韩沐伯的呻吟刺激着他的耳膜。待他站定在韩沐伯面前的时候，已经完全勃起了。  
韩沐伯当然明白这是什么意思。那根尺寸吓人的东西轻轻蹭着他的脸，诱导着他把嘴张开，好一鼓作气地侵占他的口腔。他闭上眼睛企图无视，却被木子洋在身后狠狠撞了一下，他迫不得已张口把那根东西吞进去。  
实在太舒服了。感官上，韩沐伯的口活显然是被调教过了的，施的每一分力都恰到好处，被肏得憋不住的呻吟封在口里，带来震动的酥麻。视觉上，平时一脸矜持的美人此刻脸红得滴血，上面的嘴含着自己的东西，下面的嘴则含着洋哥的那根，淫乱得要命。上了老大的情人的背德感和倒错感使卜凡兴奋不已。  
但韩沐伯的体力已经不足以支撑这个姿势。他紧绷的上半身一稍稍放松，卜凡的阴茎就戳到了他的喉咙口，使他痛苦地干呕。  
“累了？那换个姿势？”木子洋似乎非常贴心地注意到了他的不适。卜凡把阴茎从他嘴里抽出来，韩沐伯得以大口喘息。木子洋也从他身体里退出来，松开了他的手臂。韩沐伯整个人软趴在地上，让血液回流进已经麻痹的双臂。  
卜凡则把他像提线木偶似地提起来，自己先躺下，然后让他以69的姿势趴在自己身上。韩沐伯把头枕在卜凡的胯骨上，盯着他精神奕奕的性器，几乎可以预想到接下来会发生什么。他逃避似的闭上双眼，但是当木子洋握住他的腰撞进来的时候，还是把他的逃避撞了个粉碎。  
混了那么多年，卜凡自认也算性经验丰富，双飞他也试过，但是两个人一起干一个人的这种3P他倒是第一次尝试。眼前高清直播的画面对他来说充满了新鲜感：包裹着透明薄膜的粗大阴茎在被肏得艳红的穴口进出，泛着淫靡的水泽，肛口的肌肉群吸得紧紧的，拔出来的时候被带出来一点又捅回去。他甚至伸出手去抚摸敏感的穴口和会阴，刺激得韩沐伯小腹痉挛。  
韩沐伯头靠在卜凡曲起的大腿上，忍受着下半身的骚乱。然后卜凡把他的手放在了自己的性器上，握着他的手上下动了几下。韩沐伯觉得自己现在并不是能够拒绝的地位，只能机械地用手撸动着卜凡的性器，轻轻舔舐吮吸着茎身和睾丸，毕竟他真的没有勇气把这根和卜凡的身高很成正比的东西吞下去第二次。然后他感觉到自己的茎头被含住了，灵巧的舌头钻进他的马眼。他尖叫一声把腰往后缩，以躲避这过于强烈的刺激，却把屁股里木子洋的阴茎纳入了更深的位置，爽得连叫都叫不出来就射了出来。  
精液的味道算不上好吃，但心理上的快感让卜凡毫无障碍地都咽了下去。木子洋也因为韩沐伯高潮时急遽收缩的甬道而射了出来。一场做下来，三个人都和水里捞出来似的，身上都是晶亮的汗。  
发泄过的木子洋从韩沐伯身体里退出来，丢给卜凡一个安全套，把战场让给他。卜凡把已经软成一滩泥的韩沐伯抱到床上，给自己套上套子，然后托着韩沐伯的屁股往自己身上坐。  
这个姿势进入得极深，才吞下一半韩沐伯就开始承受不住，无助地抓挠着卜凡的后背，刮出一道道血痕：“嘶……不行……疼……我不行的你饶了我……”但卜凡不为所动，依旧坚定地按着他往下坐。彻底吞下去的时候，韩沐伯觉得自己的肠子都快被捅穿了。  
“不是吃下去了吗，韩先生？”卜凡好笑得去吻他皱成一团的眉眼，安抚地摸了摸他的屁股，然后摆着腰肏他。  
韩沐伯手勾在卜凡的脖子上，被干得一颠一颠的，乱七八糟的呻吟和喘息从他口中流泻出来。木子洋站在一边，颇有兴致地看着这场活春宫。  
干了几十下，卜凡嫌坐在床上不好施力，把手伸进韩沐伯的膝弯下：“抱紧了。”接着站了起来。韩沐伯还没反应过来怎么回事，全身的重量就几乎全集中在了两个人相连的位置。他闷哼了一声，赶紧搂紧了卜凡的脖子，像只树袋熊一样挂在他身上，把脸埋在他的肩膀上。  
正干得爽着，卜凡看到木子洋拿了润滑剂过来。作为多年心腹，他立刻明白了他的意图。他一边继续抽插着，一边掰开韩沐伯肉感的臀瓣，方便木子洋看得更清楚。  
屁股上忽然被淋上了凉凉的液体，韩沐伯的鸡皮疙瘩都起来了。他本能性地意识到了危机，扭过头发现是木子洋。与此同时木子洋慢条斯理地把手指沿着他的股缝摩擦，然后把食指转动着插进他已经被塞得满满的肛口。  
“求你……这真的不行……”如果这时还没能猜到木子洋想干什么，他岂不是个傻子，“真的会坏掉的，求求你停下来……”韩沐伯放软了语气，用乞求的眼神望着木子洋。  
“不敢看就把脸转过去。”木子洋温柔地笑着，语气像对待不敢打针的小朋友，用另一只手捏着他的下巴把他的脸转回去。  
后穴里可以感觉到一根手指和一根阴茎在同时抽插着，不一会儿又加入了另一根手指。韩沐伯觉得自己已经到了承受的极限，穴口绷得发麻，无法想象等下如何能够承受另一根性器。他不想表现出害怕，但控制不住地浑身发抖。  
“……算了，没想这么快把你玩残。”后穴里的两根手指突然撤了出来，“凡子你继续吧，我先去洗个澡。今晚我换个屋睡，你们玩得开心点。”接着是关门声。房间里只剩下他和卜凡两个人了。劫后余生的感觉使他一下子放松了下来，甚至主动扭腰迎合着卜凡的节奏。  
被扩张后依然紧窄的后穴一吸一吸的，爽得卜凡几乎坚持不住。他把韩沐伯压在床上，然后拔出来摘掉套子，撸动几下，射在了韩沐伯大开着的大腿根部。青紫的指痕上白色的浊液显得格外色情，卜凡非常满意自己的作品。  
然后他把视线上移，心忽然漏跳了一拍。韩沐伯哭了。眼角和鼻头都红红的，像受了委屈的小孩子，却又带着妖异的美艳，眼泪顺着眼角流下去，洇湿了床单。他看到卜凡在看他，扭过头把身体也侧了过去。  
卜凡不知道自己怎么想的。他爬上床从背后贴紧韩沐伯，这很像做爱的姿势，但却全然无关情欲。韩沐伯背对着他，只有颤抖的肩膀暴露出情绪，紧贴着的后背传来呜咽的震动。  
卜凡忽然有一点点心动，他调整了姿势，将一只胳膊绕过去环抱住韩沐伯，在这一刻他忘记了韩沐伯是木子洋的情人，只是把他当成自己的猫咪，圈在自己的领地里。


End file.
